1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates generally to devices that are used for descending or ascending ropes, cables and the like. In particular, the present invention relates to rope climbing devices that are capable of supporting a person's weight and making it easier for a person to climb upwardly or downwardly along a rope used as a fire escape or to ascent or descent a structure, mine, cave and other places.
2. Background
Rope climbing is generally thought to be limited to the realm of mountain climbers, firefighters and others having particular skill and training for safely ascending and descending on a rope, cable or similar materials. As such, people who climb ropes under these circumstances typically have specialized equipment which they use. This equipment is generally very sophisticated and requires considerable training and experience to safely use for ascending or descending vertical distances of any significant length. However, the need for others to ascend or descend along a rope who do not have the specialized equipment used by professionals and experienced climbers or who are not trained or experienced in the use of such equipment does arise on a not infrequent basis.
The need for the inexperienced person to ascend or descend on a rope can arise under various conditions. For instance, ropes and the like can be used in various rescue situations to save a person from injury or even death. Examples of few such situations include the need to exit the higher floors of a burning building, to climb down from a structure upon which a person has become stuck or to climb up a rope to escape rising flood waters or other conditions. With the prevalence of high rise buildings for work and homes, the potential for needing to use a rope for fire escape, in particular, is a more common possibility for the average person. Typically, the average person does not have the equipment, skill or training to safely ascend or descend along a rope. As a result, unfortunately, when the need does arise, the person is generally left unable to utilize a rope to effectuate a quick and safe exit from a dangerous situation (i.e., fire).
Various devices have been developed for use to assist persons with the ascent or descent along a rope. For the most part, the prior art devices are complex in design and require considerable training and experience to safely utilize. In addition, these devices are generally heavy, bulky to carry or store and expensive to purchase for the off chance it will be needed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,219 to Hoffman describes a device that comprises various straps that must go around the body and a friction apparatus that the rope is wound around in a specific manner to slow descent. This patent also describes the use of a foot apparatus for ascent that requires coordinated movement of both feet in order to sufficiently clamp and un-clamp the rope. U.S. Pat. No. 1,505,360 to Lowery describes the use of a leg or stirrup mounted device for climbing a rope that utilizes a cam-type of apparatus having serrations on the cam surfaces for engaging and clamping the rope by shifting the weight of the person using the device. These and other rope gripping devices have not be universally accepted for use by unskilled persons desiring to quickly and safely exit a building or other location to escape danger, including fire. What is needed, is a device that is relatively simple to use for safely ascending or descending along a rope by persons who do not have skill or experience with such devices or rope climbing in general.